Darling Only You
by shine-of-a-star
Summary: A series of different Klaroline one-shots. They may be in different genres, based off episodes, AU's or just drabbles.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first attempt at a one-shot series; therefore I don't know how this will turn out. They might be based of episodes, AU's, based of film clips – anything, really. Don't be afraid to submit ideas and I might be able to work something out.**

**This is chapter is my take of what should happen after graduation.**

Chapter 1: Never Letting You Go

The day had finally come that Caroline's life had been building up to; graduation. It was just 6 hours ago that she graduated. 6 hours ago that she officially stopped being referred to as a 'student'. 6 hours ago he said that he was leaving Mystic Falls. That's all he told her!

"Hey, Caroline. I know I became obsessed with you for about a year but now I'm leaving because a werewolf who I had a one night stand with is having my child. Not to worry though, I'm sure I'll visit from time to time. Here's an idea, how about you visit instead? It is one of my favourite places in the whole entire world!" Caroline rambled on to Stefan as she paced the boarding house.

"Did he say that in those exact words?" Stefan asked in slight disbelief. He was currently nursing a glass of bourbon, letting Caroline have a rant – as usual.

Caroline was silent for a moment, before she smiled almost awkwardly. "Not exactly... But, that's pretty much what he said!"

"Wait... Klaus, out of all people, is going to be daddy?" Stefan furrowed his brows, still finding all of this information a lot of process.

Instead of answering, Caroline just threw her hands in the air and rolled her eyes. "Unbelievable!" She exclaimed, rolling her eyes before walking off.

It was easy to say that she didn't know how she felt. Was she upset because Klaus was leaving? Angry because he got Hayley pregnant? At the moment, it was hard to tell. Many mixed emotions had overtaken her; there was graduation, the bombshell that Klaus had decided to drop on her, Stefan's oblivious replies... It didn't help her at all.

After walking for a while, she found herself walking by the shallow stream. It was one of the nicest places in Mystic Falls. At night, the white bridge would be lit up with fairy lights; they made the pool of water glisten. It was peaceful. Somewhere to think.

As she subconsciously stepped onto the bridge, she barely noticed Klaus leaning on the barrier and looking into the water. It wasn't until he addressed her that she noticed.

"Oh, it's you." Caroline said, slightly rolling her eyes. Nevertheless, she still took a place beside him.

"It's nice to see you too, love." Klaus replied in a somewhat sarcastic tone even though he couldn't help but smirk.

"What are you doing here?" Caroline emphasised the 'you', wondering why he hadn't gone back to New Orleans yet.

"Thinking," Klaus replied, noticing Caroline's look of disbelief. "What about you?"

"Same." Caroline simply answered, leaning on the railing. "Wow, my life sucks. I'm 17 forever; luckily I can pass off as 21. I'm pretty sure that without you hear to save me, I'm going to even up being killed and I didn't even shed a tear whilst watching 50 First Dates last night!"

"I'm sure you'll be fine without me, Caroline."

"And I'm sure you'll be fine playing happy families with the Spawn of Satan."

Klaus couldn't help but almost laugh at her comment. "You really think I'd play what you call 'happy families'? I don't know the first thing about being a father, Caroline. It'll be any luck if I'm better than my own father."

Even Caroline couldn't deny that she felt a tad bit sorry for him after he made his statement. "You won't be as bad as him. Despite the fact that it's weird and very much like Twilight, I think you would make a great father. You're going to be able to get what every other vampire wants more than anything in the world. You'll get a family."

"A dysfunctional family," Klaus corrected.

"Aren't you going to just fall in love with your little werewolf and be done with it?"

"I've only ever loved two women in my life. Tatia, when I was human. Then there is you. It took me a thousand years to love again. A thousand years to feel. Do you really think that I would just love her due to a one night stand and a baby?" Klaus pointed out; Caroline didn't seem to answer. It was like she was hesitating. "The truth is, I've tried to stop thinking about you. But I can't."

"You'll get over it." Caroline muttered, "I got your voicemail. I'm surprised you didn't leave me a dozen."

"I prefer the subtle approach." Klaus commented with a slight smirk. "Well, what do you think about New Orleans?"

Caroline paused for a moment, as if she was thinking. "I... Think you might have a good point. I've graduated and here I am, still planning my life away in Mystic Falls which isn't at all safe for a vampire."

"You'll visit New Orleans?" Klaus wondered, raising an eyebrow slightly.

"Sort of," Caroline stated, "I'm going to see what the world has to offer. You mentioned it at the Decade Dance."

"If I remember correctly, love, I said that I'd hope to show you." Klaus pointed out.

"Which you can't because you have a-" Caroline was about to finish her sentence, before Klaus interrupted.

"I would give anything to show you what the world has to offer, Caroline." Although it was rude to interrupt, Caroline couldn't help but feel happy about it.

"My point still stays; you've missed out on that chance now."

"Not necessarily," Klaus said, causing Caroline to glance at him curiously. "I can still show you the world and all its sightings."

"In other words, I should wait for you...?" Caroline trailed off, raising an eyebrow slightly.

"You're going to need a tour guide." Klaus pointed out, a smirk fixed on his face.

"Then it's a deal." Caroline said after a nod. "Goodbye, Klaus." She turned on her heel, about to walk away.

"Caroline..." Klaus trailed off, causing her to turn around. Perhaps too fast because she ended up falling closer to him. "It wouldn't be a deal, if we didn't seal it."

Even Caroline knew what was coming; a kiss. Which she more than happily gave back as he planted a kiss on her lips.

**Good? Cheesy? Rubbish? Should I continue? I didn't know how to end this chapter at all. ._. Nevertheless, I hope you like it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is an idea I got from the episode 4x21. Caroline was cautious of Liz and Bonnie after Silas made her think he was Klaus and Matt, so I thought about what she would feel afterwards and what her reaction would be when Klaus came back.**

**The title is from the song 'The Call' (obviously) by Regina Sparks. It's at the end of The Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian. xD I chose this title for a couple of reasons:**

'**It started out as a feeling, which then grew into a hope.' It's clear that they both have feelings for each other and there is hope for Klaroline; a tiny string of hope. This fandom and the fanfictions are the hope.**

'**I'll come back, when you call me.' Even though Caroline doesn't literally call Caroline, in my over-obsessed Klaroline mind he knows when she's in trouble; in other words, her call.**

'**No need to say goodbye.' Klaus may be leaving but I know this won't be the end of Klaroline quite yet. (It's been said that Candice will guest star in The Originals.)**

'**All you can do is try to know who your friends are as you head off to the war.' I worked this out as Caroline knowing that Klaus is her friend *fake cough* lover *fake cough* and the war being them getting rid of Silas.**

**^^^ This might be useful for other chapters at a later date.**

Chapter 2: The Call

Ever since Silas had tormented her, not to mention almost kill her mother, Caroline had a wave of hysteria hit her whenever she heard so much as a creak or a knock. She had tried her best to keep Liz in the house with her as much as possible, in fear that Silas would attack again. It was easy to say that he scared her. Whilst Liz was currently at work, Caroline decided to stay at home for the day and try and calm herself down, telling herself that he wouldn't come back and Bonnie had given him what he wanted. All was going well until she heard a knock at the door.

"Mom, is that you?" Caroline asked; she was pretty much hiding in her bedroom. 'Wait, she has a key...' She thought to herself.

"Caroline, love. It's only me." She could hear Klaus say.

Caroline took a deep breath before stepping out of her room; it was Klaus alright, stood at her door. She took a couple of steps, before stopping again. "How do I know that you're not Silas like the last time?"

"I'm not Silas, love. Your mother told me what happened, I've come to check if you're okay."

"That's exactly what Silas would say if he was being you!" Caroline quickly pointed out, pointing dramatically.

"You like horses."

"Silas would know that if he got into your head, you think about me all the time."

"Your favourite colour is blue because it brings out your eyes."

"General Facebook knowledge."

"Your excuse for wearing that dress at the ball was because you 'didn't have time to shop'."

Caroline glanced over to the door. She slowly walked over and unlocked it, but still kept it shut.

"Do you remember what I told you, at the Miss Mystic Falls pageant?" Klaus asked before continuing. "About the mockingbird... You're the only one I've ever told. Silas wouldn't know that, I've put that thought to the back of my head."

Even though she was still hesitant, Caroline opened the door at her own pace before –surprisingly – hugging him tightly.

"Are you feeling okay, love?" Klaus asked curiously. She barely gave him the time of day, let alone a hug.

Before he could even ask anything else, she pulled him into the house and locked the door again. "What exactly did my mom tell you?"

"That you were scared of Silas. He attacked her and kept attacking you. That's all." Klaus stated to her.

"When he was pretending to be you, he 'convinced' me that he put a stake through my heart, not to mention he misled me as Matt and when being you again, threw me down the steps. That's not attacking, that's physical abuse!" Caroline, quite calmly, exclaimed before continuing her rant. "He then attacked my mother! I mean, who does that? I knew he was dangerous maniac but thought that since he had the cure, he'd just... Go and rot in hell."

Klaus couldn't help but laugh.

"It's not funny!" Caroline immediately said.

"Of course it's not..." Klaus trailed off, still trying to contain his laughter. "After all, Silas is no joke."

"Why are you still laughing!? It's not my fault that he's freaky and chooses to attack the only family I have left..." Caroline trailed off, frowning ever so slightly.

"I can assure you, Caroline that you'll do fine without me." Klaus reassured her, "He won't come here again now your little friend Bonnie is speeding things up."

"Wait," Caroline said as she stopped him from going back out the door. "You can't just leave again... Not without saying goodbye."

Most people would know that Klaus isn't good at goodbyes, one of the reasons that he chooses to compel them. That's something he could never do to Caroline. He wanted her to remember him so that he could have more of a chance with her when he came back in a couple of years or so. He wanted her to remember him and everything he'd ever told her.

"There's no need to say good bye, love." Klaus said, with an ever so slight smirk of success. True, Caroline wasn't pouring her heart out to him but she didn't want him to leave; it was a start.

"When will you be back?" Caroline asked with a saddened look on her face.

"When you call me."

**Stopping there. This one sucked more than the other. ._.**

**I didn't want it to be too short but not too long, either.**


End file.
